Forbidden Love
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: People say that the sweetest kind of love is forbidden love. Yet no one knows how much it actually hurts not being able to have the one you care about most. I don't think people get the whole picture. They don't understand the situation.Rated T for safety


****

Forbidden love

WARNING: Might be OOC DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would have happened by now.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

I glanced over at her laying on the hotel bed. "I have to get back before Ino realizes I didn't come back last night."

She wasn't looking at me. Words like that always hit her pretty hard, course she acted like they didn't bother her. "Oh...yeah. I should get some sleep anyways. I have to get back to my family in Suna." I winced.

She always hit me back with sentences similar to that one. It hurt knowing I wasn't the only man she was with. It hurt having her leave me. It hurt knowing she didn't belong to only me. Temari and I are in love with each other. We are both married to two entirely different people. I am married to Ino with one son, Asuma. She is married to a noble named Cross in Suna with a daughter, Karura.

"You know, you should stay for the celebration for Naruto becoming Hokage and all. I mean your brothers are going to be here with their families." If it meant one more week with her, I would try to convince her with anything.

She sat in thought while putting her hair back in to her four ponytails. "Fine, but Cross doesn't like me gone so long. I have been here for a month and a half now. Plus I miss my daughter. They better be able to come too."

"Your trying to be difficult aren't you?"

"Who said that? Maybe I just want to see my husband. Maybe, I want to make you jealous. I don't know. Maybe I want _him _with me." She smirked, knowing it was pissing me off just the idea of him with her.

I grounded my teeth together. "Well he can stay in Suna. Away from you."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why do you want him away from me? He is my husband and your just a friend of mine. Shouldn't I be staying away from you?"

I stared at her for a good five minutes. "You should stay away from me. I should stay away from you. We won't though because we love each other...unfortunately we are put in a bad situation."

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Hey cheer up. At least we can see each other. At least we know what it is like to be in love. I bet one day, in another life, we'll be together. Everything in the end will be okay. Just trust me."

I took in her scent, lilacs. "I know. I have to get used to it. I just hate the idea of you being with him. Just hearing your names together. Knowing your not Nara Temari. Knowing you go home to him. Knowing what you and him do..."

I held onto her tighter than ever, afraid if I let her go she won't ever come back to me.

"Now you know what it is like for me." She pushed me away. "Do you really think I like seeing you leave in the morning to go to her? Do you really think that I like going home to him? Do you really think I like leaving you behind with her? I hate it! I hate being away from you. I hate not seeing you everyday. I hate the way he touches me and it is not you. I hate you! I hate you for making me weak! Get out!" She turned away from me. I couldn't tell if she was being serious.

I couldn't leave her in this state though. I don't care if Ino wonders where I am right now. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Shh..baby don't. I love you."

"It's not fair though. You would think I could at least get you in my cruddy life but I can't. Stay with me, Shika. Please...don't leave me." I sighed into her hair.

"Of course sweetheart." I'll just be late home and I'll say I was at Chouji's." Yeah..she could believe that, hopefully.

"You can't stay though, Ino will find out. Go home, what about Asuma? Won't he miss you?"

I chuckled. She cared more about Asuma than she lets on. "He doesn't like me anyways. He is more of a mommy's boy. Spitting image of her. He isn't my own remember?"

Now that is true, Asuma isn't my little boy by genes. Ino, before we got together, was with some guy. I forget his name, but he died on a mission and never figured out about his son. So I am more like a step-father to him than anything else. Which in his mind means he doesn't like me. I don't know how it works but it does.

"I guess...but agh I have confession." Temari spoke through mumbles. I didn't say anything, letting her speak her own mind. "My brothers and Cross and Karura will be here later today. I already knew about the celebration and now I have to shower and cleanup before they come to the embassy."

"You told me you didn't now though!" I screamed. Only Temari can get me riled up like this. She opened the front door and pushed me out the door.

"I lied, just like you are about to with Ino. Just like I am about to with Cross. Go home. I'll see you tonight at the celebration."

Then the door was carelessly slammed into my face. She is the most annoying, loud, troublesome woman in my whole life! Why do I love her anyways?

1. She makes my life difficult

2. She makes me **work **

3. She could destroy my life in one sentence (We are done, I hate you, I lied, etc.)

4. She always worries me to no extent...well that's not a reason...but...agh!

I couldn't imagine life without her. Until I go home to Ino and then that is where I see my life without her. Chouji is the only one that knows (Temari doesn't know that) about us. He doesn't entirely support it but he knows I have never loved anyone like how I love Temari.

"I'm home Ino, Asuma."

"Honey! Where were you last night?" Ino came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and I could smell eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen (not as good as Temari's cooking...).

"Chouji's." I didn't feel like talking to her, which is horrible since she is my _wife. _She nodded her head along, not really worrying much about it.

"Come have breakfast, I was just about to call Asuma down." I walked into our tiny but nice kitchen. We could've had the main Nara house and have my parents move into a little guest house a few miles away but Ino didn't want to live in the Nara forest, something about it being creepy and bugs everywhere. Temari on the other hand loved the Nara forest...it's where we...

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I am very jealous of Cross, let's just put it that way.

"Oh your here." Asuma sat down grumpily while Ino just rolled her eyes and passed out the food.

"Yes I am, how was your sleep?" I asked politely. Control the temper...control the temper...

"Fine. How did you like the fuck you got last night?" At that moment, I just _had _to be taking a sip of my drink. I spit it out all over the table and some landed on the floor.

"What the...I didn't, how you delicately put it, fuck anyone last night! I was at Chouji's and we had a few beers and he let me crash over there. Don't ever let me here you say that to me again. And your 5! How do you know that word and what it can mean?" I glared at him...how could he have known?

"I heard mommy say it once and people at my school told me and I don't care how I talk to you. Your not my dad!" He pushed the chair from the table and ran to his room. Slamming the door behind him. I started rubbing my face, this happened every day. Every. Single. Damn. Day.

"What are we going to do with him...?" Ino spoke quietly. "You know he does like you, he just misses his father."

"Yeah, yeah. I am going outside. I need to think and calm down. Sorry about being harsh on him and I'm sorry for not coming home. I should have called you, you deserve that." I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a quick hug.

"It's alright, I don't mind Shika."

_Stay with me, Shika. _

I inwardly groaned. Everything reminds me of her. The worst part about this is, I can't have her no matter how much I desire for her. We can't be together. Yet our love is the most beautiful thing in the world.

I guess the sweetest kind of love, is always the Forbidden Love.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Tell me what ya think. Now I might make this a continuing story if people want me too. I could think of it. Plus I think the ending to Bloody Rose is approaching *Crying my eyes out* Chapter 15 is almost done. **

**Thanks for reading and please review~**


End file.
